


Save Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael to the rescue, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Michael comes to save Ryan.





	

Michael got on the next plane out, making sure to stop by a food place and grab something before

he showed up at Ryan’s. When he got to the front door, he knocked out of courtesy in the hopes

that Ryan was up. He could’ve used the spare key that he had but he didn’t feel right to use it now of

all times and he wanted so much to see Ryan up and about. A few minutes later when he wanted to

knock again, the door opened and Ryan stood on the other side with a slight frown.

“I told you not to come,” was the first thing he said and Michael took it as an invitation to walk in.

“And I said it wasn’t healthy for you to be alone” he retorted as he headed for the kitchen, pulling

out plates.

“Have you eaten? Why did I ask that, of course you haven’t...” he mumbled as he dished out the

food he bought earlier. Ryan watched him as he walked about like he was in his own house and he

wondered how he deserved such a friend.

“You have to eat then you need sleep and I’m not going anywhere so you can’t weasel your way out

this time...we’ll, uh...we’ll talk once you start feeling better” Ryan didn’t say anything, just opted to

follow Michael’s orders. He was actually too tired at the moment to protest and he knew that it was

no use. They ate in silence as Michael opted to have double dose of coffee with his food. Ryan

hesitated on eating but one stern look from Michael made him reconsider. It didn’t take long for

Ryan to finish –considering Michael only gave him a small portion- and he was sent straight to bed

with Michael in tow.

Michael walked into Ryan’s room and noticed that his bags were still unpacked on the other side of

the room, his bed made too cleanly for it to be done by Ryan. Exhaustion was too much for Ryan, so

Michael is quick to pull back the covers and let Ryan shuffle in. As soon as he was in, Michael tucked

him in and sat by him until he was certain that Ryan was asleep.

Steady breaths told him that it was safe for him to walk about without having to worry on what Ryan

was doing, so he stood up and entered the bathroom. Going through the cupboards and vanity, he

collected all the sharp items he could see and threw them all into a bucket. Michael also made sure

to go through the whole house as well, in the end the bucket being placed in a spot he knew Ryan

wouldn’t look.

He decidedly to call it a night and just as he was about to hit the hay, he heard loud mumblings that

came from Ryan’s room. With a sad sigh, he entered the bedroom and walked over, hand in Ryan’s

hair to calm him.

“Shh, you’re ok. It’s just a nightmare,” he whispered as he ran his finger through Ryan’s hair.

Instantly, Ryan calmed down but he was whimpering and shivering slightly.

“Oh Ryan...” he whispered as he made himself as comfortable as he could on a pull out mattress on

the floor, ready to fight the nightmares with Ryan.


End file.
